Invasion
by Meiroh
Summary: The Seireitei has to face a strange, powerful little intruder ...


**Manga** : Bleach  
**Author** : Meiroh  
**Title** : _Invasion  
_**Rating** : K  
**Warning** : it's that kind of things which go out of my too much working brain...  
**Disclaimer** : I've merciless used the fierce characters of Kubo Tite, and they already tried to kill me for that, so no need for you to do it too ° ( do NOT bite the author, and tomatoes are forbidden in the cherry blossom area )  
**Summary** : The Seireitei has to face a terrific powerful intruder ...

* * *

The sixth division captain walked his way through the corridor, showing his best stoic face to the subordinates who didn't even see him, their attention dragged by the little sinuous things in their hands. He frowned for the twentiest time this morning. That new attraction was becoming really annoying, since the shinigami seemed to forget they had work to do, day after day since those ... things came in the Seireitei.  
And now they were everywhere, hanging on the clothes, on some walls, in every places they could invade, appearing faster than he could cut them. The officers hadn'ted react at first, thinking they were harmless, and sooo cute ( that had been Shunsui's line ) that to forbid them would be ridiculous.

And then no one could stop the invasion anymore. Even the best of his subordinates had fallen for the little things, and he couldn't look anywhere but at his own feet without seeing at least three of them.

He entered his office, feeling relieved. Here there would be none of these freaks; he had warned everyone that if they dared letting one ... filament enter his sanctuary, he would destroy all of them, and their owners, too. So it was clean.  
His vice-captain was already there, strangely, apparently working. He greeted him briefly, then returned to the paperwork.  
Not wanting to know what he was busy with, the noble nodded and reached his own desk.  
But even while perusing the forms, the thought of those little intruders stayed in his mind. The most annoying thing was that the one responsible for all of this mess was himself.

Rukia had brought one of the things from the human world, so excited and passionate that he couldn't just throw it away, as was his first reaction.  
Instead, he had looked as uninterested and careless as always, so she had kept it.  
And show it to her friends.  
That was when the real issues had begun.  
Because now, even the vice-captains cherished them, sometimes they were worse than the others, since they feared their captains less. So Matsumoto had re-arranged the Hitsugaya's office with plenty of coloured, sinuous things, And Renji ...

Then he understood the quietness of the other man in the room.  
Yes, Renji had fallen for the intruders, too, and in a shameful degree, as would be expected from his extroverted hot-blooded subordinate. His "precious creatures" were proudly hanging on ... his zanpakuto.  
And right now, the usually loud shinigami was hiding behind a high pile of paperwork, that should have been done long ago, since he had been working _so hard_ for quite awhile ...  
But looking more carefully, The master of Senbonzakura could see some red, black and purple filaments falling under the desk, moving up quickly, then falling again as if they were trying to escape toward him ... and maybe he himself was becoming a bit paranoid.

"Renjii !!!" The stoic officer jumped from his desk, grabbing his zanpakuto without noticing it. But by the time he arrived at the other's desk, almost having to crawl though some boxes, stacks of papers, and other strange books that shouldn't have been there, the other had moved far enough to let his captain regain his coolness.  
"Renji." There he was, giving the one he wanted to kill right now a chance to escape with his life. He didn't even know how; the red-headed always managed to lead him out of his anger when he was caught doing something really dangerous for anyone working under Byakuya's orders.  
And there again, he fled quickly, avoiding his captain's eyes, taking his new creature with him.

Sitting again, he realized he had done it wrong, that time. He had let his vice-captain have the rest of the day to take care of his things, and his work wouldn't be done.  
And his own either, if the crowd in the backyard didn't stop the noise. Trying to shut them up by glaring at them from his third-floor window, he saw Renji, proudly exhibiting his new "champion" to his friends, who apparently couldn't show their interest any other way than by shouting about how great it was.  
Renji was recognized as the "master" of the things, because if Matsumoto had the most numerous collection, Renji worked on his to make them very special, and so he won every contest they made.

Giving up the paperwork for the day, the captain decided to go back home, feeling suddenly very tired. Since when had he begun to notice - and care – about this contest thing ?

* * *

Reaching the huge Kuchiki Mansion, he avoided the household, knowing they would clumsily try to hide their own little freaks from him, and walked the long way to his room to not meet his sister's, which seemed to be their _Headquarters_ in Seireitei.

Then, he carefully locked his door and moved to sit down abruptly on his bed. Yes, this whole thing was coming dangerously close to making him lose his nerves. The noble Kuchiki-taichou shouldn't care about the invasion, shouldn't feel as if the little things were viciously teasing him personally all day, and definitely shouldn't try to kill his vice captain because he was doing something other than his work, since he had always acted that way.

But it couldn't be helped. All day the idea was twirling in his mind, and the sight of the tortuous freaks the others exhibited made him want to cut everything.

He opened his bedside table. Lying in the dark, obstinately defying him, three little filaments were glowing. He grabbed them and glared at them the same way he did every evening.  
But how, how did Renji fashion them to look like a helicopter or any other well-built form, while himself couldn't even make a straight pink and white boondoggle ?!!!

There was no way Kuchiki Byakuya would ever _ask_ someone how to make it.  
He would find out by himself. One day.

Maybe ...


End file.
